


Reactions

by TWWGIRL66



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWWGIRL66/pseuds/TWWGIRL66
Summary: Staff reactions to Leo's death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: don't own 'em CJ et al belong to the likes of Johns Wells, NBC, Aaron Sorkin etc.

John Spencer was a remarkable actor. He will be missed.  


* * *

Santos Campaign

Donna took a deep breath after hanging up the phone and went in search of Josh. After another deep breath she knocked on his door, “Josh?”

“Yeah.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Not now Donna, I’m waiting for Leo – today’s the day. We are going to have drinks and talk.”

“Anna Beth called, and...”

“He’s going to be late... he is always late. Just like my father...”

“Josh? He’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone, he and I always...” Josh looked up. Donna was shaking, all color drained from her face. “What happened?” 

Donna approached Josh and held him. “Anna Beth said it was quick – he went in his sleep. It seems to have been another heart attack. I already asked her not to call CJ – she should hear it from you. Anna Beth also agreed not to notify the press yet.”

“Yeah, we should all be together when we fall apart – get me on the next plane to DC.”

“Matt says to get your ass to the airport ASAP and he will personally fly us.”

“Butterfield.”

“Ron? It’s Josh Lyman. There’s a thing that’s about to hit – I need a big favor.... and I need you not tell the President.”

~§~*~§~*

“Now, I need to see Toby. We should to be together.”

“Ziegler…who wants what now?”

“Hey. It’s me again – I’m almost there I need to see you.”

“We said all we need to say, I don’t really see the point.”

“There’s a thing. Come down and get in the car, we need to see CJ.”

“I can’t go near the White House you know that...”

“I could care less right now. We are family. Family sticks together – plus, we’re going to CJ’s first – she’s going to need both of us.”

“Josh? What’s going on?”

“Phones have ears and I’m parked downstairs – now, come get in the car and we’ll talk.”

Toby hung up, mumbling and grumbling about Josh trying to be the peacemaker. Upon reaching the car, the door flew open and Toby said, “What the hell could be so important that CJ needs both –”

Toby looked at Josh, who had lost all color and was barely holding it together. “What the hell Josh?”

“Leo... he died – heart attack – Anna Beth called... agreed CJ should hear from one of us – I can’t do this – not again! For crying out loud Toby! We were in Illinois. Just what is it about that state?” Josh’s voice started to shake.

Toby just sat there. “You heard wrong. You had too… he just, I mean he was so much better. I just talked to him, he told me to try to make peace with CJ and the President. That I ‘never knew what was going to happen’ and would not want to regret anything…”

“Okay then – it’s set. You call CJ.”

“She won’t talk to me – can’t talk to me…”

“Do it for Leo.”

“Okay I’ll try... but call Ron and clear it with him first – tell him what happened – and if you can – get me clearance for the Residence just this once – I need to do this Josh... Before it’s”

“Already done, I talked Ron on the way down here. He understands – he will call her detail and you’ll be let in. You also have admittance to the Residence.

~§~*~§~*

“CJ Cregg.”

“Hey. It’s me we –”

“You know better than to call here – I can’t talk to you. You’ll be thrown out. It’s not that I don’t wanna talk to you I can’t.”

“Fine – we’ll do this in person. It’s been cleared with Ron. See you soon.”

~§~*~§~*

CJ took a deep breath and opened the door. “Toby? What can be so important that you – Josh what are you doing here?” She said, standing to the side so they could enter.

“Hey” Josh said as he studied his hands.

“Claude? Sit next to me.” Toby said.

“Toby, you’re scaring me. Josh looks like hell and you haven’t called me Claude since – Toby? What happened?”

“Come here Sweetheart.” Toby said as he opened his arms, “I need to tell you something.”

“Why should I believe anything you say? You... left me. You lied to me. You broke the law Toby – and now I’m supposed come running back to you?” CJ said through tears.

Okay, I see I have to do this first. I’m sorry Claudia – I’m not sorry it happened, or that I did it, but I am sorry I hurt you. You are one of the most important people in my life – and I need you.”

“Need me? For what – so you can walk all over me again!”

Josh said quietly, “Leo died.”

CJ stared at Josh and then looked back at Toby. “Toby? Leo...”

Toby nodded, opened his arms again and said,” I’m right here, Claude.”

CJ launched herself into his arms and cried. It was only then that the other two let their tears flow as well.

After she calmed down, Toby whispered into her hair. “He called me. Leo called before he went to Illinois. He suggested – no told me to make peace with you and the President. That I ‘never knew what was going to happen’ and I should do it before it was too late. I think he knew – on some level he knew...”

“Yeah” she laid there for a few more minutes and then sat bolt upright. “Josh – Illinois. Are you going to be okay?”

“What is it about that state CJ?”

“I don’t know, Josh – I just don’t know.” CJ opened her arms and held Josh as he cried some more – losing two fathers was taking its toll.

After giving them time to grieve, CJ pulled herself together. “Does the President know?”

“I called Ron from the plane... he agreed not to tell the President until we got there. An exception is being made for Toby. Ready?”

“Leo prepared me for a lot of things. Telling the President that he was dead was not one of them.” As she took a deep, ragged breath – CJ said, “Okay, let’s go.”

~§~*~§~*

“Ron... where are they?”

“CJ, both the President and first lady are in the Residence... I am so very sorry. He was a wonderful man.”

Stifling tears, CJ said: “Yes, he was – thank you... are they expecting us?”

“I told Dr. Bartlet, exactly what Josh told me – that there was a thing that was about to break and you needed to talk to them. I did not specify to whom ‘you’ referred. She thinks it’s you. I just couldn’t do it.” In a much quieter voice he said, “one-of-a-kind”, turned and walked away.

CJ knocked softly. “Excuse me, Sir, ma’am may we come in?”

“What’s doing Claudia Jean?” 

“We need to talk to you.”

“The last time I checked there was only one CJ Cregg...”

Just then, Josh rounded the corner. “Good afternoon, Sir”

“Josh, how goes the campaign? I’ve been thinking about you. I know Illinois a rough state. How is –”

Toby stepped into view. Jed’s face, hardened, “What the hell – CJ?”

“It’s been cleared with Ron. We all need to talk to you. Something happened.” 

“What the hell could be so important that this... this…”

CJ’s voice was gentle but stern, “Sir, I need you to sit down.”

“Jed? Come here.” Abbey soothed.

CJ took a deep breath, “There is no easy way to say this,” her voice dropped a register, “Leo died.”

Jed was silent.

Josh, being unable to look at Jed, focused on Abbey. “It’s true. Anna Beth called Donna. It was quick – he went in his sleep, another heart attack. His last words were ‘the family needs to be together’.”

Toby stepped forward, “Sir? May I say something?”

“Is it going to change anything – can you bring Leo back?” The President asked bitterly.

“No, Sir I can’t... I can however follow his final order.”

Jed sat in stunned silence.

“Leo called when he heard. He wanted me to make it right with you and CJ. I will not apologize for the act, I believed then and now that what I did was morally right. I will say that I should not have done it behind the title of Communications Director.

Three lives were at stake, Sir. The only voice I heard was Leo saying ‘if we are walking into walls, I want us running into them at full speed.’ I broke the law. I’m going to pay. Please, Sir, Andi won’t let me near the twins. I’ve lost David and now, Leo – don’t make me lose everyone.” As he looked between CJ and Jed, he said softly, “Let me know I have a family when I get out.

Leo wanted me to make it right, before it was too late. That was the last thing he said to me.”

~§~*~§~*


	2. Reactions

Jed and Abbey held each other and wept openly, before he was able to compose himself.

With a deep sigh he said, “Toby, Abbey and I have lost two of the constants in our lives, first, Mrs. Landingham and now Leo. I don’t think either one of us can stand any more loss. As I look around this room, I see my family – extended family. We’ve been through a lot together.

You stood by Leo during Lillienfield and you stood by me during the MS. I, we will never forget either of those things. You were given a lifeboat and didn’t jump – for that I will be eternally grateful. 

As he looked at CJ he said, “If you repeat what I’m about to say I will get Josh to stick a motherboard so far up your –”

CJ smiled, “Yes Sir”

“Toby, what you did was the right thing to do – legal no – right yes. If I had admitted that in front of White House Counsel, I would have been out so quickly. So I yelled. Seems to me, I remember you yelling when you found out about the MS – but you didn’t go anywhere did you?”

Toby shook his head. “No Sir, I believed in you – may not have liked you at the present moment – but believed.”

As he looked at CJ and Josh, Jed continued, “We’re in this together, have been from the beginning. Leo was our glue – now we have to glue each other together. We love you all.”

All three stood in silence, tears running down their cheeks. CJ recovered first, “Yes Sir, thank you Sir. We will leave you two alone. I’ll be in my office – I’ve got to check on Margaret.”

“Go. Oh and Toby? I believe I speak for all of us when I say that as long as any of us have breath, you will have family.”

“Sir? I know it’s not procedure, but if I talk to Ron again and clear it may Toby stay with me in my office? I really don’t want to be alone – I think of why I’m there and who put me there and I just want to disintegrate...”

“I’m sorry CJ. Tell you what, go check on Margaret, and go home. Toby, Josh – I’m trusting you will see CJ gets home safe. May I have a minute first, CJ? Please?”

“Yes, Sir.” Josh and Toby said, “we will wait for you in the hall.”

“CJ?” Jed said softly, as he approached. “Before you go, you need to know this. When Leo left for the Convention, he gave me something for you.” 

With a shaky voice, CJ called “Toby? Stay with me please? If that’s okay Sir.”

Jed smiled, went to his private desk and withdrew a tape. “He wanted me to give this to you, if – It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Sir, I”

“He was my friend Claudia, call me Jed – for now call me Jed. Do you and Toby want to be alone?”

She took the tape with shaking hands and shook her head. 

CJ inserted the video into the player and sat in the closest chair. Toby sank by her side. Leo came on the screen.

“Claudia, if you see this tape – it means I’m gone. It also means that I left this world without telling you what you mean to me. I love you – always have. After Jenny, I swore I would never love again – but God had a different plan. I fell head over heels, hook, line and sinker for you.

I’m not sure I can tell you when or how it happened but I know it did. You really were the best person to replace me. To see you in control, behind the desk, gave me such pride.

If I were there, I would be down on my hands and knees, begging you to be my wife. I just needed you to know how very much I loved you.

We will see each other again, of that I’m certain – but until then, goodbye my Love.”

The TV went dark and CJ stared at the screen. “He loved me....” She sank into Toby’s arms and cried. 

When she recovered, she said, “Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all – now, go check on Margaret…Toby, stay a minute.”

After CJ left, Jed reached in to his desk and pulled out a small velvet box and an envelope with Toby’s name written in Leo’s handwriting. 

Toby –

I was to give this to CJ when I got home. If you are reading this, something happened. I know you love her.

The ferocity with which you fought to bring her on the campaign, was more than ‘she’s the best’ it was ‘she’s the best and I love her.’

If you did something wrong, fix it. She needs you Toby – plain and simple. Go to her, tell her how you feel – but most of all be happy.

If you think I can’t see you shaking your head no, you’re wrong. I have just come from a meeting with Jed, where I asked him if it wasn’t time, he picked his own successor.

Son, consider this as me picking my own successor. I love her – and so do you. Go to her – you’re family. Take care of her – of each other.

Blessings,  
Leo

~§~*~§~*

CJ walked in the outer office “Margaret I need…” Margaret sat staring into space. 

“Mal called. Is it true? I feel as if this is all a bad dream. I mean he... and I never...” her eyes were reddened and her cheeks flushed from crying. “It’s so surreal –”

“Forward the phones to Bonnie and go home. I’m going to brief Cliff – and then I’m going home as well. We all need time to digest this, and—”

Suddenly, CJ slumped the floor. “Toby, get Toby – in Residence”

~§~*~§~*

Toby sat, staring at the piece of paper as his hand began to shake. As he fingered the velvet box, fresh tears began to fall.

Jed walked up behind him. Quietly he said, “Toby? It’s okay – may I...?”

Toby handed Jed the note and stared into space.

As Jed read the note, he understood what was making his friend so restless. You need to talk to her. Fix it.” He handed the note to Abbey and she read.

~§~*~§~*

“Hello? Yes, he’s here... okay, okay Margaret we will be right there. Goodbye.

Toby, compose yourself – CJ’s collapsed in her office and called for you.

Jed, only you can let him into the West Wing – please? They need this.”

“Okay, but only long enough to get her out. Take care of her – of each other. It’s what Leo wanted.” Jed said with a smile. “Oh, Toby? If she fights you, give her this.” 

~§~*~§~*

CJ sat there, crying uncontrollably while she waited for Toby. Soon, he and Abbey arrived. As he took CJ in his arms, he cried as well – and rocked her until the crying was just soft hiccups.

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here. We need to talk.”

“I need to brief Cliff...”

“Let Anna Beth do that.” Abbey said, “Now you go home – Jed’s orders – we don’t need you until tonight. After the press conference, there will be a gathering in the Residence.

Toby, tell Josh that some things have changed and Jed needs to coordinate with him first.” Abbey smiled.

~§~*~§~*

“It seems so surreal... I mean I just talked to him. He sounded so excited. Their polls were up and Election Day looked good.

Now, it’s all changed – and it’s too late – he waited to tell me until it was too late...” 

“CJ – you can’t believe he did that on purpose. He wanted to make sure you knew. I do not believe for one minute – and in your heart, neither do you – that Leo McGarry would intentionally do this.”

“I know, it’s just... I waited so long to hear those words. I’ve always … well not always, there was a time in New York when... that’s over. You –”

“Time in New York when what? Say it, I need to hear you say it.” Toby whispered.

“A time when I fell in love with an incredible guy, only then I messed it up…and I lost...”

“You didn’t lose, Angel, you never lose. I didn’t want to stand in your way – you were going to do great things, if I was there I’d have held you back.” He said quietly. “I settled. When you left for California, I settled for the closest woman I could find to you. Andi and I never had a chance – there was always....”

“Don’t say it – not now. It’s too late – Leo...”

“Leo is gone. I know he loved you. I told Jed my making peace with both of you, was Leo’s final wish. I was wrong.

After you left, Jed gave me a note – from Leo. He said he knew I loved you – had since the beginning of the campaign. He asked me to take care of you…”

“Liar – you total Son of a Bitch... you make me believe…and then”

“Here – this is for you.”

The note read:

Claudia Jean my love,

If you are reading this, you are being your usual stubborn self – the person I fell in love with. Listen to me, Toby loves you – always has. I know I know you think that I wanted you for the campaign – it was Toby. He spoke of a wonderful woman who could handle anything we threw at her. It wasn’t just ‘she is great for the job’. It was the admiration and love in his voice when he said it that made me know you were and are something special.

I do love you – so does he. If you can honestly look him in his eyes and say you have never loved him – then you go girl.

Know this, he has the power to make you happy. Think of this, as me picking my successor. If he’s done something wrong, let him fix it. I love you both very much.

Love for eternity,  
Leo

~§~*~§~*

“Jed? I’ve been thinking. Hear me out. You once said ‘the rules are different when it comes to family’. Can’t you do something? You said this was our family – please. They deserve to be happy. I’m not saying he has to get off scot-free I know that is not possible, but can you make a call? Maybe arrange some sort of deal – house arrest – something Jed – there has to be something. Yes, he broke the law – I did too. What he did was morally right – you said so yourself. Please? Help them be happy – they’re family.”

“Abbey, I…”

“If for no other reason, do it for Leo.” 

~§~*~§~*


	3. Reactions

“CJ Cregg. Yes, Sir – we will be there. I don’t understand though, how–” a small smile broke onto her face. “Yes Sir, no Sir I won’t – 6:00.” As the line went dead, she simply stared at the receiver.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure – all Jed said was for us to be in the Residence at 6:00 don’t... I thought –”

“He wants us before the press conference? Something must be going on.”

“He wants us in the Residence though, not the West Wing... what the hell?”

The Residence – 6:00 P.M.

“Sir – Jed? You wanted to see us?”

“CJ, Toby – welcome. Yes, yes. Family belongs together tonight.... I thought we’d have a gathering before the press conference instead of after. Help me prepare mentally what I’m going to say.”

“I, we don’t understand – we both thought that...”

CJ, I lost my brother this morning. As I said, I can’t afford to lose anyone else. Besides, I needed to talk to Toby. Everyone is in the next room. May we have a moment please?”

As she gave Toby’s hand to squeeze, CJ said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Jed, CJ – it’s Jed.” He smiled.

As the door closed, he looked at Toby. “Have a seat, please. As I said, to lose any one of you right now is beyond my comprehension – I physically couldn’t stand it. My wife & I had a long talk this afternoon – and she reminded me of something – ‘it’s different, when it’s family’ so I made a call.” 

“Jed – Sir... you’ll be –”

“Family first Toby – family first. You do what you can to make CJ happy and I will take care of the rest – Leo would have wanted that. Now, let’s go join the others.”

~§~*~§~*

The room went silent.

Abbey stepped up, “We are here to celebrate the life of Leo Thomas McGarry. Leo was one-of-a-kind and true gentleman, brother and friend. I first met Leo, in 1960. His hazel eyes met mine and he kissed my hand. Now, if I hadn’t been head over heels for Jed, he would’ve had a run for his money. There was something about Leo’s eyes and smile that got me every time. He was there the night Ellie was born and Jed was stuck in a blizzard. When push came to shove, he even helped deliver her. He was my confidant during all of Jed’s campaigns. If I was stressed and Jed was at a rally – just sound of Leo reading our girls a story would calm me. I will hear that voice in my head until the day I die. We love you now and forever.”

Josh spoke up, “Leo and my father were law partners all of my young life. While I was working on the Hill, he came to see me. Wanted me to go to Nashua, New Hampshire to hear an old friend of his speak, when asked why he said, ‘it’s what sons do for old friends of their father’. When Dad died, Leo stepped in. He was there for everything, the highs and lows. After I met with Stanley Keyworth, he told me ‘as long as I have a job, you have a job.’ I just don’t know...” Abbey got up and led him to the couch, where he cried on her shoulder. 

Donna stood, “Leo was my rock after Rosslyn. His door was open and shoulder dry. Some days, I didn’t know which way was up. He always steadied me. I can close my eyes now and hear him say ‘they’re both going to be okay – everything is going to be fine – God and the angels are on their side.’ 

Now, the angels have Leo – and he’s probably giving God an ear full – about how he wasn’t ready to go and had so much more to do.”

Jed got up and steeling himself said, “Leo & I were friends for 45+ years. We saw each other through everything. His home was my sanctuary. I would not be standing here, without Leo McGarry. He was a true force to be reckoned with – the man just did not take no for an answer {chuckles}. He arrived at the Governor’s Mansion in 1998 and tried to convince me to run for President – we know where that led. However, I did put up a fight – but as usual, Leo got what Leo wanted – it’s just sometimes; he’s too blind to see it. I will miss him more than I can put into words – he brought all of you into my life – and for that I can never repay him. I love you all very much, thank you for being here for the last eight years and for being willing to do whatever it was I asked, from playing chess to jumping off a cliff. I am, was and always will be eternally grateful to Leo McGarry for putting us together – we are family – I love you all.

Margaret got up, “I’ve been with Leo, since he was Secretary of Labor. He & I saw each other at our worst and our best. He was one of those bosses who was gruff on the outside but gentle and sweet when no one was looking. He made an indelible mark on my heart and will not be forgotten.”

It was CJ’s turn. “I will be eternally grateful to Leo, he was my security blanket – always a phone call away. He advised when I did wrong, assured when I was on the right track – and believed I could do the job. Most importantly, he loved me {sob} and in the end, helped me to find my way back to Toby. Thank you Leo, for my past present and future – no matter what, I will always love you.” Toby came and led CJ to a chair.

Once CJ was seated, he began to speak. “Leo gave me a job and helped me to believe in myself – when all I had was doubt. He was tough, considerate and a true mental guide. He would reprimand when I went overboard, console when I had doubt in myself and shove in the right direction when I needed it.

If it was not for Leo McGarry, I could not, would not have the courage to do what I’m about to do.

As he knelt by CJ, he took her hand and said, “Leo gave me something besides the letters. First, I need to say this. I always loved you with all my heart and soul – no one else had a chance. With Leo’s final letter, came this. 

As he placed the ring in her hand, he continued “He was going to give this to you. His letter said if he couldn’t, I should. Claudia Jean, will you marry me? Don’t make me live another day without you. Please?”

CJ sat stunned. Before she could say anything Jed piped up. “I made a call today, as my wife reminded me it’s different when it’s family. I cannot promise anything but I tried.”

CJ beamed, slid down in Toby’s arms and leaning over into his ear whispered, “My answer was going to be the same either way – yes, Toby – I’m yours.”

~§~*~§~*

“It is with great sadness, that I come to you tonight. Leo Thomas McGarry succumbed to a heart attack this morning – he was a coworker, friend and irreplaceable person.

The Santos Campaign has suffered a great loss. As has every person, he touched.

Leo McGarry was a fighter. He would not want us to give up. Therefore, in the spirit of Leo McGarry’s life we will continue to put 1 foot in front of the other and when we start to doubt remember his words. ‘Act as if ye have faith and faith shall be given to you; or to put it another way, fake it till you make it.’ Goodnight and goodbye my cohort, friend and brother. Godspeed and God bless. We love you.”

End


End file.
